Deltarune au Wiki
Welcome to the Deltarune AU Wiki! Hi everyone! Welcome to the Official Deltarune AU wiki. We're so glad you're here! Feel free to create an AU. There are currently 11 active users and 23 pages, including Deltarune's first AU. There aren't any official rules in place yet, so contact Thomas8889 or ElloChildren if you need help. If neither are available, refer to the Undertale AU Wiki if you don't know how to organize it. Rules Everyone loves an amazing environment for people to chat and make new friends! But every amazing place has a few rules. No serious punishment if you break the rules, but try to follow them for the good of everyone! # Be polite towards others. No matter their gender, color, sexuality, or whatever! Everyone deserves love and respect. # '''Don't steal art and call it your own. '''Most art creators like myself spend hours on end creating art for everyone's enjoyment. Unfortunately, it is common to find art tracers or stealers. So show some respect for the people who worked hard on art by linking the original art piece, or just not tracing! The best way to get better at something is to practice, after all. :) # '''Venting is allowed, just try to limit it. '''There is a venting page for anyone who needs it. And if you are feeling depressed and/or suicidal thoughts, we are always here to comfort you, but take the time to call the suicide hotline at 1-800-273-8255. Trust me, the people on the other end are very sweet, and respect you no matter what you say. They will help you through. # '''Cussing is also allowed, but just like 3, try to limit it. '''There are most likely some younger users here (not me, I'm used to cussing, and I may also cuss at times) who are not fond of cussing, so just make an attempt. Feel free to cuss, just limit it. # '''Relax and have fun!! '''This Wiki is a chill place! You can stop by whenever, and get away from society! Or y'know, enter a post or something. No matter what you do, enjoy yourself! If this stresses you out also, go watch Comment Awards or something! Trust me, it always gets me up. More rules will be added as needed, but most importantly, just enjoy yourself! About the Deltarune AU Wiki * It was created November 2nd, 2018 * The home page is for everyone, so if you'd like to add something, feel free to do so! * The first AU posted here was BetaDelta, created by user @RemachineScript! Want your AU to come to life? A program called "create your frisk" has a new mod called "create your kris" where you can make your own deltarune battles! Essentially, you can make your own Deltarune au for download! Video and Download for create your kris is right here. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse